Still Waiting On Tuesday
by TheMightyDemonSquid
Summary: Invader ZimJTHM crossover. ZADR. Ever wonder how Johnny ended up like he did? Living in a beaten up house with a monster in his wall. Well. He has pretty good reason. Worse for him...his past has come back to haunt him. NEWS! New Chapter s up! More soon
1. Stories

**Still Waiting On Tuesdays**

_**Invader Zim/JTHM Crossover**_

_**Pairings:ZADR**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own either of these two things , the almighty one Jhonen Vasquez does.Though after this little thing me might want to smite me.Anyway.Idea and writing does belong to me however.**_

"_So. Tell me about yourself!"_

"_Myself?"_

"_Yes! Everything!"_

"_As in…"_

"_Your life story , yes."_

"_Hmm. Okay. Fine. I suppose I should start with who I am , or , was…"_

**I was , Dib Membrane.**

**Membrane!? As in-!**

**Proffesor Membrane was my father…**

**OH MY GOD! I don't recall ever hearing he had a son. **

**They did before. He was proud of us-**

**Us?**

**Me and my sister.**

**Two kids!? But. Wasn't he single?**

**Well ,yes,but,he had someone before , thus , we came into being.**

**Oh.Well. Go on.**

**Well. He was proud of us way back when. As young children. He thought he could still mold our brains to his shape. But when I became a paranormal investigator , fully and Gaz,my sister , became a game designer,be basically cut us off.**

**How terrible! **

**For him actually. No sooner did he do that ,he was murdered.**

**That's right. I remember now.**

**Yes. I actually do know the culprit,but he is no longer here , so it doesn't matter.**

**Go on.**

**I was born in a very upperclass part of Los Angeles. Afterall , my father was rich. I never knew my mother , I remember having one , but not her directly. Anyway. We grew up with my father , raised only by him , but by the time we were in third grade , he worked more then worrying about us. We learned to fend for ourselves mostly. I became engulfed in the paranormal and Gaz in her games. Then…in fifth grade,my life was turned upside down…from..one simple..erhm..thing…**

**Which was what?**

**An alien.**

Dib trudged to skool. The bruises from that Christmas Eve still showing bluntly enough to be seen.Snow still covered the ground. For extra protection he had mits and a scarf. The human boy glared ahead. He detested the world even more today.

As he neared the very eroded building ,his eyes caught on his most hated enemy.

Zim.

A growl escaped him , causing the alien to turn from facing the skool and smirk at him. Dib glared turned to undying hate easily seen in his eyes.

"Why. Hello there Dib-filth."

"Ugh." Dib stated , moving past him and heading to the large doors. But the little green skinned foreign 'boy' was very quick.He leaned against the 'pull' doors , crossing his lanky arms and grinning,showing off his zipper like teeth. Dib huffed through his nose.

"Move."

"Why should I?" The alien snapped , his grin playfully on his face.

"NOW!" Dib hissed , grabbing Zim by his pink collar and tossing him aside , the alien slipping and landing in snow. Fake purple contacts met real hazel brown eyes. They hung there briefly before the human trudged away , leaving him snapping and hissing comments at him. Ones he had gotten to far away to hear once they started. He marched into Miss Bitters class , basically throwing himself into his chair. The teacher looked at him briefly before looking down , reading from a book titled 'I Hate Children'.

Dib rested his head onto his table , closing his eyes briefly. Life was going downhill to fast for his taste.

Shoes clicked against the tiled floor. His eyes opened slightly , for they stopped infront of his desk. He growled , lifting his head up. "WHAT!?" He barked angrily , but the rage erased from his face.

The brace faced Gretchen looked at him , scared. "I-I'm sorry." She stuttered. Dib frowned.

"No I'm sorry. Didn't mean to yell at you." She nodded.

"I-Is something wrong Dib?" She asked ,actually concerned. This confused Dib , but he opened his mouth to reply.

"Talking to the female monster again are we Dib-pet?" A hiss came from the door. Dib looked with utter hatred to the green skinned alien , who looked on with just as much hatred.

Gretchen looked from Dib to Zim briefly.

"You know.." She suddenly piped up , causing both to snap their attentions to her. "U-uhm. My mom always said when to people pick on each other and stuff , it means they like each other." Dib flushed a brilliant red at these words. Zim just looked confused. Dib's reaction was enough to send Gretchen scurrying off.

"Like each other? Like?" Zim looked to Dib , waiting for an explination for his features and what'd she said.

"Go away Zim."

"Then tell me what she was saying."

"No. Now go away."

Zim got dangerously close to Dib , glaring."Tell Zim."

"No! Get away!" Dib growled.

Torke Smacky appeared from the doorway , looking at the two. Zim was pulled onto Dib's desking , glaring him straight ahead , Dib was pulling back , trying to keep distance. A smirk crossed the boy face. He ran up as fast as he could and shoved Dib , laughing and hooting.

Zim meeped before his word was cut off by a pair of pale warm lips. Dib looked at the alien , now closer then he ever thought possible. The twos pupils grew small as all in the class laughed , calling them names , and living it up. But the two just starred at each other. Zim slowly pulled away , sliding off the desk. Dib looked at him , eyes still wide.

"SIT NOW ZIM!" Miss Bitters barked. He did as told , not a word said. The laughter still filled the classroom. But both victim of this horrible treatment looked down , silent , blushing and a little confused.

**So you…**

**Kissed an alien. My first kiss. Imagine that. But it eventually changed by life.**

**How so?**

**Well…things got..alittle better after…**

**How could kissing a MALE alien be something good?**

**Well..I realized what I liked in a person..er…guy..**

**Ah…**

**It also sorta made us stop hating each other more..and…well….led to a lot…**

"Dib…"

"Diiib…"

"DIIIB PLEASE OPEN THE GODDAMN WINDOW!" A shrill cry bellowed , alien tears running down his green face.

The human threw his window open. "Oh my god what!? It's fucking two AM! PEOPLE SLEEP YOU KNOW AND-w-what's wrong?"

Zim sniffed , holding back some tears now ,though the uncontrollable ones still made trails down his sad face. Dib now frowned. "Tell me what's wrong.." He reached for him slightly , but it was all the invitation the alien needed. He leapt. Dib moved off , grabbing a weapon he kept in his drower. Zim skidded to the floor , hissing.

The alien stood up and looked at him , still crying. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Y-you attack me!"

"I was trying to…ugh.." He stood , striding over to Dib , both now in Middle School and gained some older features and height. He wrapped his arms around Dib , something the human still wasn't used to after a few years. Then. He broke down.

Hot tears poured from his eyes , hiccupping and crying incoherent things. Dib just held him steady , arms around his waist. Then he caught the words the explained it all.

"Tallests…" Sob. "Lied…" Sob. "No misson.." Sob. "BANISHMENT!" Zim cried loudly. He'd never seen the alien show so much emotion at once. The Tallest , his leaders , had lied about his mission or as he was saying now , banishment. There was no mission to take over earth , it was just a way to get rid of him.

Dib slid to the floor , alien in his arms. Zim was out of tears now and fighting to get air. Dib waited till he had gentle breathing brought to an end by the occasional rapid cries. "Zim.."

The alien's anntenas perked , he knew for Zim wasn't wearing his disguise. "Forget them. They're morons anyway..I've spoken to them..you're better off."

"No!" The alien clutched at his pajamas. "No I'm not! I have no purpose now! No mission! What am I good for!"

"A lot!" Dib snapped , pulling Zim away and holding him by the upper arms. "Get over this Zim! You're better then that! You're-!..You're-…You're…you are greater then the Tallests Zim..you're better." Dib was silent. Zim slowly processed what was being said.

He lifted his head from looking down. His ruby red eyes were still glazed with tears.

"You mean it?"He choked out.

"Of course…"Dib replied , smiling. Zim tried to return the gesture. It was strange seeing him smile with no cackle behind it. Then. Something happened he really didn't expect. Despite it all.

Though after what had happened that December day long ago , they never got around to LIKING each other.Never did they think about being together as they were now. For Zim ,putting his hands on each side of Dib's face , pulled him close. Why Dib thought he'd be doing something different was never clear. But he also didn't respond in the common way.

Though last time they'd done this , it'd been and accident. It still somehow felt akward and strange. But now both were trying. For a few minutes they held 'the act of swapping spit'. Zim pulling away , just as flushed and out of breathe as Dib was.

They stared each other down for a long period of time. Dib closed the distance again and the deed was done.

**So you ended up together?**

**Shocking. I know. But yes. After that night we became basically inseperable. Nobody , for a long time , ever found we were , ya know , a couple. And that was fine with us. We were still in school. We wouldn't be able to handle the taunting.**

**Hmm…**

**Well. As time went on. Things got better and better. Zim and I constantly looked out for each other. At first people would ask , well yell , about why the hell we were together at all. After years of screaming across a classroom 'I hate you' it would be odd. But eventually they stopped. We were 'friends' now. No questions asked. Of course. When Zim started to pay me a few uhm , late night visits , and end up being there in the morning..My dad got suspicious.**

**You let him STAY overnight with you?**

**I didn't think at the time my dad would wonder. He was hardly ever there. Yeah sure he was there maybe three times , watching me and Zim come walking down the stairs but , I never thought about it.**

**So , what happened with him?**

**My dad finally asked me what's going on. I tried to play it off. But. Suddenly. He brought up the whole ' I DON'T SUPPORT HOMOSEXUALITY SON.' **

**He actually said that to you?**

**Yes. I was kinda shocked. I mean. I know he would've reacted some way..but I never thought like that. I tried to get Zim to leave in the mornings then. Before my dad could see. But. He took it as I didn't want him there anymore. So. He never came over again. I instead tried my luck of sneaking out and getting to his house , but he had the advantage over me in that department. He could easily travel across houses. I had to jump out my window and hope I don't die. So. We started to do alittle more , uhm , public things. We went out together regularly. Though we didn't exactly do the things we'd done in my room.**

**Hmm. Then what?**

**Then. It all went to shit.**

Zim sat contently in Dib's lap. They both sat on a distant hill top. It was the only place they could go to actually show more of their 'more then friendship' relationship. Zim turned around now. Looking away from somewhat dim lights of the city to gaze at Dib.

The alien ran his hand through Dib's hair , smiling gently. Dib , smiling back , leaned forward. Pecking him on his lips. Zim purred , enjoyably , antennas smoothing out and nuzzling against Dib's neck.

Dib gently moved Zim over to lay against the grass. Zim blinked at him for a moment.A red tint colored his cheeks as a sly smirk found its way to hiss face. Dib to smirked. Obviusly. Both knew what the other was thinking and was all for it.

Dib leaned down to kiss Zim once more. Zim purred slightly ,let his fingers idly mess with his hair. But Dib didn't stay there long. He moved to the side of his mouth down to the part of the neck where it met shoulder,planting kisses , nipping and biting along the way.

**You mean you.**

**We were.**

**In public view?**

**Yep.**

**Someone could have seen you..**

**Oh. Someone did. A lot of someones actually. Thankfully we never got around to anything TO terrible.**

Unaware to any people who also found themselves on that hill , staring and whispering to others with them,they continued. Zim bit back a moan as Dib kissed and bit , occasionally sucking ,his neck. The humans hands were busy trying to get rid of the aliens clothing.

But suddenly both froze. For a small white flash had caught there attention. Both sat up , Zim quickly throwing on his wig and contacts , both messy and uncorrect , but they were on.

Gaz , stood , not a yard away.

A camera was in her hand. She looked at the two coldy.

"G-Gaz. What did you do?"

"Nothing." She stated , putting the camera away.

"Please. Gaz. Give me the camera." Dib begged , walking towards her.

"No. You're lieing to Dad. Bringing this faggot into our house. And. This makes great blackmail." And Gaz turned to leave. Laughing.

Dib looked almost shocked.

A growl snapped him back to reality. And Zim zipped by. In a few meer seconds , he was on her.

**He attacked your SISTER!?**

**Yes. And no.**

**What?**

**He didn't kill her or anything like that.**

**Then what'd he do.**

**Push her down the hill to crack her skull open on a car that was at the bottom.**

…

**I know not much better aye? But we got the picture and destroyed it. Also. Gaz lost most of her memory. So. Me and my dad got her to be alitte less dark aswell. It was a somewhat plus. We also convinced my dad Zim had saved her from dieing and he welcome him in with open arms. He didn't care if he ate with us in the morning anymore.**

**How nice…**

**To nice really..**

**Why?**

**I mean…My life had always been a giant piece of shit..this..whole thing was akward..so..of course..I had to ruin it…**

**Ruin it?**

**Yep…**

"You're WHAT!?"

"Dad please. You even said you liked Zim!"

"But not as a boyfriend for my son!" Proffesor Membrane bellowed , towering over the freshman high schooler.

"But Dad!"

"No buts! I told you before! I don't support gays! Get it!"

"Dad…"

"NO! HE CAN NOT COME OVER ANYMORE! EVER! YOU UNDERSTAND! AND YOU WILL NOT BE WITH HIM,EVER!" And he stormed away.

Gaz , dressed in primary colors , a bow in her hair and looked confused , looked to Dib. Tears were already at his eyes. A light knock was heard. Both their heads snapped to its direction. His father was already moving towards it. Already knowing who it was.

Dib ran , trying to block him. "No dad!" He managed to get to the door as it was being opened.

Now. Dib stood slightly next to Zim , tears streaming down his face. Zim blinked at him. "What's wrong?"

Proffesor Membrane grabbed Zim by the neck. "Stay away from my son. You hear me. Don't talk to him. Look at him. Don't even think of him. Now get out." He threw Zim to the step outside , pulling Dib in again and slamming the door.

**You told him?**

**I thought he'd be okay with it. Obviously I was wrong.**

**So what happened. **

**Well. That night. Zim snuck into my room and basically just held me while I cried. I figured I couldn't stay there without being put down. So. We decided I'd live with him. It was the best thing I'd heard all day. So. The next day I gathered my things , told me dad off , the whole 'fuck you' deal and ran away. By the time I'd gotten to his house my stuff I couldn't carry was already set up in my own room. My dad never spoke to me again. Though occasionly Gaz would call , my dad telling her to ask things in the background. **

**So. What happened? You don't live with him now do you?**

**No. Not for awhile. Infact. What got me to leave was what happened a month or so later. I noticed Zim became more and more hostile to my father and sister. He didn't want me to talk to them. Infact. Hardly anyone. I didn't have many friends. But. He was overly protective so I couldn't so much as look to any I had. My dad finally showed up on our doorstep. I didn't go see him. Instead. My dad and Zim yelled it out. Zim camed talking in and hissed at me "He's next I fucking swear!" And walked away.**

…

… **That was the night my dad was killed. Gaz came to live with us after. Zim tolerated her more because of her relationship with Gir-**

**Gir?**

**His stupid robot dog , anyway. I knew it was him. I confronted him about it. But never did he answer me. But anyway. I remember sneaking out with Gaz one night. We went to a part a classmate of hers was having. I remember coming home to him even more hostile. He basically beat the shit out of him.**

**He beat you?**

**Yep. For a long time actually. And everytime getting more and more cruel. Gaz couldn't do anything. I didn't want her too. Somehow. I thought this was from all the good I was getting. This was the pain I needed.**

**You let this carry on?**

**Till Junior year…then…I let it out.**

**Let it out?**

**I told him I didn't want to be with him anymore , I left with Gaz and we lived in a new house my dads will had said was put in my name. We lived fine. Zim didn't call or anything for a long long time. Then one night. He visited me.**

**He kept saying he needed me. And if I wasn't going to come back. He wasn't going to leave. I was so angry at seeing him. I said fine. And you know what. He wasn't bluffing. He left me a note saying maybe he'd visit next Tuesday. To see how life was without him. God. I hated him so much. But the news sunk in and I was absent the rest of the school year. Gaz tried to help. But not even she could do anything. I was wallowed in self hate. Self hate I inflicted upon myself at times. And finally. It became to much. I began to go insane. I destroyed everything. Gaz became to frightened of me that she took her things and left. As far as I know , she's long gone , changed her name , for I did look for her , changed her appearance. Gone.**

**I became even more insane. I finished high school though. After that. I spent a year period of basically trying to disappear , kill myself. Of course I wasn't successful. I got the idea that maybe I wasn't supposed to die. I had a higher purpose then that. So. I spent another year , trying to figuire that out. Then. I figured it out…I was supposed to rid the world of ass holes like Zim , my father. Of everyone who ever taught me…and there was only one way to do that…**

**What's that?**

**..Murder…**

**..what?**

**Killing. Taking a knife and shanking them. You understand?**

**Y-yes..**

**Well…I started to. Going after the ones who hurt me most..constantly..though..as a pathetic attempt , I wouldn't on Tuesday..I wanted to see what good I'd done. Not me doing it.**

**The killings a few years ago..that was you?**

**Yes. Finally though. People figured it out. And knew where I lived. So. I uprooted , changed my name and went far away. That's when I became Johnny C.**

**What does the C. Stand for?**

**Cornelius. **

**Cornelius?**

**Yep. Believe it or not. That was my middle name as Dib Membrane. Dib Cornelius Membrane. Of course. I never told anyone this. I mean. How stupid would I be? So. I moved to a lower part of LA. And continued with my actions. And the funny thing was. I never got caught. Not even close. Though instead of worrying about police and such I was worrying about a monster behind my wall and two deranged Pillsbury dough boys.**

**I tried to forget everything. My family. Zim..everything. I TRIED being happy with someone else. But the emotion. Happiness. It had been so long since I actually felt it that I couldn't feel it the right way. I ended up chasing her away. God..that time got me..I felt so stupid..why would I want to kill the person who gave me happiness..but I knew it was because I was not worthy of the happiness…no I was not..then..I killed myself..it took awhile..but I did it..and…then I came back..**

**Came..back?**

**Yes. You see this scar? I shot myself in the head. Blew my eye clear out. But this angel up in heaven gave me a bandaid and I was okay.**

**O..kay. **

**Well anyway. I came back and then left..again..**

**Left?**

**Yes. I felt I needed to. To…think about my actions.**

**Did you?**

**Yes. And I realized , for Satan had told me. That I was doing okay. So. I returned. Of course. I didn't hear voices anymore. Just a talking meat man. Though. I am doing much better now. I don't kill AS much. Nor do I think of Zim , well , except for right now. Though. I gotta tell ya..I still do wait on Tuesdays…**

**So…then what?**

**Nothing. I'm here. Talking to you.**

"O-oh" Said the red headed therapist. Looking nervous and disoriented. Johnny C. sat across from her , smiling. She looked down behind her desk , a red button looking ready to be pushed. To send the guards in.

Her finger trembled towards it.

"I wouldn't if I were you…" He stated , leaning forward.

"W-what do you mean."

He smiled. "Is there something wrong?"

"You just admitted murder to me…"

"Oh…really? Guess I did…"

"Yes…"

"What do you plan to do?"

He finger was at the button.

"For you see." She looked up to him in horror. From his jacket he pulled out a knife , caked in dried blood. " That wouldn't be very wise…"

A hideous scream is what brought the guards. He stood by the door , weapon planted. Looking terrified.

"T-that woman! She killed herself!" The gaurds ran in , gasping at the therapist , throat cut and rusty blade still in hand. He gagged and ran away , down the steps into the open street. He was greeted by cool air.

Police were starting to show up. He silently went on , acting as if nothing was wrong. He heated to do it. She seemed nice. He pulled out the papers the therapist had written his life story on. He looked at all the pages that held Zim's name..it hurt to look at what was past.

He stopped , looking up briefly. What day was it? Tuesday? A smile wormed its way to his face. He put the papers away and flat out ran , skidding to a stop in a familiar empty home.

Zim had gone , but left the hallowed out building behind. He looked up at it. Coldly at first. But. Then. With grief. Deep down. He knew his love for the alien still lived. Lived within him as much as way back when. With a heavy sigh. Nny slumped against the door , looking up to the dark sky , stars barely visible.

But. One was. It streaked across the bleakness, appearing and stopping enough to where he could see it. He blinked for a moment. And suddenly. Smiled. Tears silently went down his face. "Still waiting..."

----------------------------

Authors notes: I dunno if I should continue this. xD but..tell me if you do..I have a do and don't thing going on. So. Yeah.

TBC..?


	2. Resurrection

Still Waiting On Tuesdays

**Still Waiting On Tuesdays**

Chp2: Resurrection

_**Invader Zim/JTHM Crossover**_

_**Pairings: ZADR**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these two things, the almighty one Jhonen Vasquez does. Though after this little thing I might want to smite me.Anyway.Idea and writing does belong to me however.**_

**It's pathetic. He cries and cries but does nothing but use knives and torture to solve his problems. Filthy little worm. Ingrate. Scum. Moron. Fool. Jack Ass…Fucker…Damn…ARGH! WHAT'S THE USE!**

**No matter what I say in my head. No matter how much I wish to kill him myself still he remains number one priority for my protection. These teeth I clench and these eyes I narrow don't mean a damn thing.**

**I can't help but do it though. Who wouldn't? He feels me with irritation. Blaming this on me. He should have been happy I wanted him to be mine! But instead he fled from me. Little filthy..Dib-WORM!**

**That's right that's not his name anymore. It's Johnny now. Mmm.**

The green skinned alien watched at Johnny finally got up. Wiping tears from his eyes , trying to hide them slightly. He walked off. The alien waited till he was a distance away before letting his spider legs appear from his PAK.

He moved along the roofs of houses as gracefully as a cat , until he indeed stepped on one's tail. Johnny glanced back at the surprised shrieking of cat and alien. But when seeing nothing aside from a cat frantically hoping off a building , he ignored it.

The ruby red eyed alien groaned , sitting up in the garbage can he'd fallen into. With a hiss and a snarl he shoved himself up and was on the move again. He lagged behind Johnny purposely.

The disturbed male walked along the streets with no destination. He'd lost track of his shitty heap of a car long ago and was destined to forever travel on foot. With a small sigh he stopped at a park. Empty and dark.

The alien to stopped in a nearby tree. Had anyone glanced in its direction the bright red and pinks would have caught anyone's attention. But luckily for the alien , Johnny didn't feel like observing.

He hadn't cried like that for the alien in so long. It felt good to. And yet utterly horrible. He leaned against his palm , staring nothing with his eyes open. He pulled his knees to him then and shut his eyes.

Better to look at nothing with your eyes shut. They didn't sting then.

The alien frowned. He'd been living like this ever since everything 'stopped'. He didn't like it. He needed to be protected. But what protection was there in his old home. None. By him? He probably wouldn't allow it.

His gloved claws dug into the bark of the tree. He'd rather be proud and suffer then helped and ashamed. He gritted his teeth. "Stupid Dib-worm." He hissed.

Johnny opened his eyes slightly. Had he heard his name? Well. His old name.

The alien froze ,antennas pricking up in attentiveness. Had he heard him?

The bleak eyed one glanced around. He was sure he'd heard something. Now his eyes narrowed. He reached for his concealed weapon before he froze. He didn't have it anymore. He'd wasted it on that damn therapist. Now Johnny was the one gritting his teeth.

The alien tried his best to remain silent. But fate would not let him. It was at the moment silence came upon them that there was a large snap. The alien glanced down in time to see the branch he was crouching on fall away from him and soon after he fallowing.

He fell with a thud onto the hard ground , a few leaves and branches falling onto him. He groaned , moving to get up when he realized his situation. He froze once more. As if remaining still would make him invisible.

He slowly lifted his head enough to see the human. He was there. Still. His attention now on him. He to , was frozen. He couldn't make out his expression though. He just knew he was staring at him.

The alien drummed his claw like fingers against the ground. What could he do. There was no hiding now. He'd hidden so many years already. Making sure nothing ever happened to his human. It was time to stop being hidden.

He stood up now , dusting himself off. He had on a tough face and crossed his arms. Dib , or as he was known now , Johnny , starred , wide eyed. He was trembling slightly now. He shut his eyes and opened them again. Closed them again , looked away , shook his head , looked back and open them and disbelief was still there.

"Speak Dib-worm. Or have your long years of isolation robbed you of your voice?" Zim asked , narrowing his eyes at the human. At the mention of his old name Johnny's eyes could only get wider.

He looked off a moment before he looked back , with eyes of rage. "What the FUCK are you doing here." He growled , standing up from the bench he was perched at. "Come to see what a fucked up life you've left me with? Well here it is!" He spread his arms out to 'show' him.

Zim starred at him. Not really amused. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "That's pathetic."

Johnny blinked at him now , expression gone. "W-what?"

"You heard me." Zim snarled. "You fucked up your own life. I didn't do anything to make your life what it is now. You're the only one who did anything wrong." He growled. "You told me to leave I recall. You wanted to get away from me. And I let you. So don't start pointing your nasty little finger at me telling me it's all my fault. You became what you are on your own doing." He snapped.

Johnny starred at him. Normally. He could blame his own fucked up self on others. But the main excuse he used. Was now firing back at him. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the ground.

He remember he wanted the satisfaction of Zim returning and seeing him as a better person then when he was with him. He now felt inferior. He'd down graded.

Johnny glared at the ground now. "What does it matter to you." He snapped. He then looked at him with a quick snap of his head. "Like you even care!" But he was brought off guard as the alien was now in front of him. But he didn't move away. He just soaked in their closeness.

"You really are stupid. How can you even say that? All this time I was 'gone'. I never was. I have been here. Watching you. Protecting you. You and your sick little ways!"

Johnny now edged away but before he could get any farther Zim snatched his elbow and pulled him close , watching Johnny squirm as his breathe hit against him. "you should be thanking me." Zim hissed.

"For letting me turn out this way?" Johnny suddenly broke in. He trembled slightly. "What protection did you give when I turned into this nut job. Killing people. Talking to a dead rabbit. Foam guys…feeding a monster in my wall. What protection I ask."

Zim sighed lightly. "I suppose you're right." Johnny didn't reply. "But…I fear that we should continue this somewhere else. It'll be morning eventually." Johnny furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?"

As he looked up at the alien a sharp pain entered his neck. And suddenly everything was blurry then gone.

"This place is disgusting…"

**Who the fuck is that…**

"Who could live here!?"

**Grr…wait…what happened…**

"Hmm? Well. Finally he wakes."

Johnny slowly sat up. It took him a moment to realize he was in his old house. He then moved his eyes to Zim , who seemed to be stalking around and making comments about everything.

Zim ultimately stopped his stalking and walked over to the human. Johnny crossed his arms. Johnny glanced at him. "Get out."

"I think not." The alien replied. Johnny narrowed his eyes to the green skinned one , who smirked devilishly.

"Don't you want to give me a tour?"

"I said get out!" Johnny snapped.

But both of their voices were drowned out by a loud cracking. Both of them paused and looked down a staircase where the cracking was coming from.

Zim , ultimately , looked in curiosity , moving toward it. But Johnny, knowing what was down there only grabbed him by the dress tail , trying to yank him back , Zim casually , shoved him off and moved down the stairs.

The cracking only got louder. Being he'd left the house , of course the monster behind his wall was facing neglect. It cracked and heaved and was about to give way. Johnny was watching from the steps and Zim moved to the wall. The alien came to a stop right before the wall burst forward and the monster lurking behind it snarled hissed and roared in his face. Zim did nothing at first but stare. Then his eyes widened and a grin came on his face.

"Moosey!"

"What."

The creature purred when Zim clung to it's uhm , face? He nuzzled is lovingly and the creature only made little cooing noises , returning the caring touches with random claws and tentacles.

Johnny stared at them and Zim eventually felt his looks. He still grinned , cuddling the monster.

"Explain." Johnny demanded and Zim sighed.

"I guess."

They sat upstairs now , Moosey cooing from down below , wanting Zim again. Johnny starred irritably at the other who only picked at the couch in the living room. Finally Johnny began to drum his fingers in lost patience and Zim spoke.

"He's an old experiment of mine." Zim stated calmly.

Johnny blinked a moment. "And how did it get here?"

"It must have just fallowed you after I left. Though he seems to have gotten much bigger. What have you been feeding him?"

Johnny didn't answer.

"Anyway. He's nothing to be to worried about."

"You must be joking. Last time he was came out the world ended!"

"I thought that was because you shot yourself?"

Again. He didn't reply. He had been watching him. Johnny glanced away.

"The point is…" Zim began again and Johnny turned back.

"You just over fed him. And since you've been over feeding him he wants more. Just cut down on the food giving. What have you been feeding him anyway?"

"Shouldn't you know if you've been watching me?"

"I can't see you down here silly girl."

Johnny's cheeks flared up and he glared. "Blood okay!" He snapped.

Zim blinked now. "Blood?"

"Yes." Johnny replied , still blushing , looking down at the ground.

"Who's blood?"

Johnny didn't reply.

"Ah. The people of your senseless killings blood."

"It wasn't senseless!" Johnny shouted , standing up.

"Ha! You must be kidding! All the people you killed had no reason to be killed. Sure. They might have said something to you. Laughed at you. Whatever. It wasn't a GOOD reason to end their lives you pathetic piece of human meat!" The alien snarled , to standing up. He wasn't as tall as Johnny , but he'd become generally close , being Earth's gravity let him spring up a foot or two.

Johnny stared , eyes narrowed.

"You may think they had reasons to. But just because they were being immature toward you doesn't mean you need to kill them. Or lets talk about the people you killed just to kill. I'm guessing it was just to feed Moosey now. Like that Vargus fellow , what did he do eh?"

"Shut up!" Johnny yelled , angry and frustrated tears coming to his eyes. He didn't want someone telling him this. Especially the person who started it.

"If what I did was so terrible. Why didn't you stop me. Why did you let it get worse!" The more and more emotional , more into enlightenment he went into , the more he began to sound like Dib.

"Just get out you fucking alien. "

"But you've been waiting for me for so long. Why would I leave?"

Dib didn't reply. Yes. Dib. He just let years stream down his face. He didn't say anything as Zim walked over to him and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. He didn't say anything and he shoved him back onto the couch. He didn't say anything as the Irken lifted his chin to look into his lifeless eyes.

"…Dib?"

"What."

Zim grinned.

Dib stared at the other."What is it…"

"You responded."

At first Dib made a face in confusion.

Then Johnny's eyes widened in realization. He kicked the alien back with his heavy boot , his hands curling angrily into the couch. "Get out now. Get out before I fucking kill you." He snapped.

Zim stared at the other , rubbing his stomach were he was kicked. "I don't think so. Dib."

"Don't call me that!" Johnny snapped.

"I have every right to call you your real name." Zim stated calmly.

Johnny stood up again and moved toward Zim. He clenched a knife in his hand that had been stashed into the couch the alien was guessing. But he didn't get far , because a robotic tentacle shot from the alien PAK and jabbed him in the neck. And that darkness came to him again…

**He looks peaceful when he sleeps.**

**He looks like he's dead.**

**He feels cold. But he's not dead. I can see him breathing.**

**Stupid Dib. Why did you become this way. For me? I doubt it. You wanted me gone remember. You wouldn't become this for something you wanted gone. No. No. I can't be it. But seeing you this way. How you reacted to me. I can't help but think it is me.**

**Stupid Johnny…**

Zim held the unconscious figure to him. Letting his antennas drape over the other lazily , being he could do to their closeness. His cheek rested on the other. He just held him there , watching him breathe.

His hands rested on both of Johnny's legs. He stared out a window that let in the moonlight. Boards surrounded the two of them. They came from the window. It seemed Johnny didn't like people at all. Boarding up windows was a little extreme though.

Zim nuzzled against the others hair lightly. He was taking all chances to touch him. He hadn't in years. And he missed it. With a sigh he looked out the window a moment , staring at the sky.

His eyes then ventured back to Johnny , a bland face on. He narrowed his eyes.

"Fucking humans." He snapped , pulling the human more to him. He then leaned over him and brushed their mouths together. When he pulled back instead of his bland look Johnny's face held a pleased one. With a small smile to go with it. He was happier in his sleep to.

Zim grinned lightly.

"Stupid Johnny. Stupid Dib. Stupid Human…I missed you."

With that little comment Zim hugged him tight as he could. Johnny made a slightly pained noise , Zim releasing his grip , but he still hugged him tight and waited for the moon to go down…

**Ugh…**

**Not again…**

**That jack ass…**

**Wait…**

**What the hell is that smell…**

**Is that…**

**Bacon!?**

**Who the fuck is cooking bacon in my house!?**

Johnny opened his eyes to the sun staring him in the face and basically telling him to get his as up. He regrettably did , groaning from sleeping on the floor. He stood up and walked to what he called the 'kitchen'.

The sight he saw was rather strange. Honestly it reminded him of his child hood.

There was Zim , sitting at the table , boots kicked up onto it , leaning back in a rickety chair. He chewed aimlessly on a piece of waffle that hung out of his mouth still as he starred off into space. But at the stove was what shocked him abit.

There was his robot. Gir. Happily cooking Bacon. He hadn't seen him in so long. Longer then Zim. The little robot seemed abit misused. A few dents and dings. Abit dirty in places , one of his eyes cracked. But otherwise it was still Gir. The robot turned to him and grinned widely.

"Big head! Yous all growed up!"

Johnny blinked at him a moment. "Uh. Yeah."

"Bacon!" The little robot screamed, showing Johnny the massive amount of bacon in a pan that he was cooking.

"N-no thanks." DIB stated , grinning at the robot who nodded and went back to cooking. He then looked to Zim and Dib's grin went straight to Johnny's frown.

"What are you still doing here?" Johnny asked irritably.

"Eating breakfast." Zim said , swallowing his last bit of waffle.

"I can see that. Now leave."

Zim only smirked. "Come on Johnny-dear. Don't be that way.

Johnny only narrowed his eyes at the comment.

He then heard a sniffling. He looked over to Gir once more , bacon sizzling next to him.

"Big head…wants us to leave?"

If robots could cry , then he was doing it now.

"Wait no no not at all." Dib stated , walking over to the robot. Gir smiled.

"Reaaaalllyyy?"

Dib nodded and the robot screamed with joy and ran off somewhere.

"Good then."

Johnny looked back to Zim who still smirked at him. "Looks like we'll be staying awhile."

"Not likely. Just. For right now." Johnny stated. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to make the robot cry. He'd been helpful a few times in the past. More then helpful maybe. He just couldn't do it.

Johnny sat across from Zim now , leaning across the table. He now took the time to realize how quiet his house was. How empty it was. He hadn't been here for awhile. Ever since he'd left actually. He'd just been wandering. And yet here he was again.

"So…"

He glanced up to the alien , who's boots covered his face from part of his vision. "Care to do something productive today?"

"No. Especially not with you."

"So touchy." Zim stated with a smirk.

Johnny snarled. "Why are you acting like nothings wrong."

"Is something wrong?" Zim stated, looking purposely clueless.

"Don't be stupid." Johnny snapped.

"Oh fine fine." Zim stated , waving a gloved hand at him.

"But so you know. I AM going to be here for awhile. So it'd be best if you get over the past and start working toward the future. Okay?" Zim stated with a smirk.

Johnny didn't reply. Dib didn't reply. Nobody replied. Till finally both said. "Whatever"

_**Author Notes:**_

Yes. I decided to continue this from. Well. Lack of things to do. D8 Hopefully this will be as good as the first chapter. Well. I thought it was good anyway. Well. Anyway. I basically wanted anything in Johnny's world to be explained from Zim's. So we shall get more into that if I happen to continue this. Mmm. Yes Gir's here. Which he wasn't before and that'll be explained later to. Again. If I continue. D; But like most Gir shall forever remain cute and gushy to me so he shall sound this way. Abit of humor going in now.Also. Hopefully the Dib Johnny thing wont be to confusing. It's more like his old self and 'new' self I guess. There's an obvious difference so ya. So please.Also. Thanks to all who left good reviews on the last one. 3 I appreciate them.


End file.
